


Sleepy

by Dumbassv2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gus-centric, Light Angst, Sleep Deprivation, at least i think its light??? hes just borderline depressed so, ended out as a ship fic, fatigue, oooooo okay. you can read this one as platonic or romantic, pog - Freeform, started out as gus angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: Gus is. very tired. he just wants a nap.
Relationships: Mattholomule & Gus Porter, Mattholomule/Gus Porter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll finish the actual gus angst fic,,,, one day

Gus is tired. He's been tired all day. He doesn't know why or how- yesterday was pretty relaxed! It's not like he ran 5 miles, though that wouldn't be an excuse to be tired anyways. He fell asleep at his usual time (kind of! Maybe? Not really.)! He isn't hungry and he drank water a few hours ago (or was it 10?), so it's not like he has a good reason to be tired. But here he is, having trouble keeping his gaze controlled while waiting for the bell to scream so he can actually leave. He should've gotten an illusion to be here for him.

...That'd be pretty tiring too, wouldn't it? Usually he can handle it, but his body's just aching to rest right now and the only part stopping him from falling asleep is his mind at this point. Heck, it's not even doing a good job at keeping him awake. He'll have to- augh, he'll have to ask for help tomorrow. That'll be... really embarrassing.

That's fine, maybe not much is being taught at all? Well, he sure hopes he's not missing out on anything. Or, well, if he cared right now he'd be really worried about it.

He blinks again, it's so.. weird. He keeps having to refocus his eyes and _sure_ he has to refocus his eyes every now and then, but right now? He needs to focus on doing so otherwise he'll probably pass out. At least, he thinks that'd be what would happen? He doesn't want to test his luck.

Well, okay, he does, but everything that he's been taught (and everything that he's taught himself) goes against falling asleep in class. He just needs to stay awake for a tad bit longer before the bell screams- hopefully waking him up a bit- and then he's free to head home! He just needs to focus on staying awake. You can do this, Gus! C'mon!

Everything feels hazy. Wait- no! You're not supposed to think those thoughts, that'll only make it worse. You don't want to make it worse, do you? Hm? What kind of witch would sabotage themself like that? You're just asking for another trip to detention! Oh, that'd be... not great. Plus, what would your dad think if you were sent to detention, Gus? His kid, the kid who constantly gets good grades and is supposed to treat others with utmost respect, getting sent to detention? That'd be horrible! What if he hates you, Gus? What if he'll be disappointed and never think of you the same? What if-

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** _

Gus jolted up as the bell screamed, oh thank Titan. He manages to get up from his desk- but a wave of fatigue hits him as he steps out of the classroom. It's back. Ah well, it was nice while it lasted. He just needs to leave his books back in his locker then get home! It'll be fine.

The books feel heavy. Too heavy. He just wants to stop carrying them. Hurry up and get to your locker. Hurry up. You're so slow, this is taking forever. Why are you so slow, Gus? Please walk quicker. You can't take this any longer.

And yet, he does take this longer. He even tries to walk faster- he quickly regrets it, but it's the action that counts! He can't stop now otherwise that'd look weird! He'd rather not look weird, even if his steps are already a bit off. Even if his eyes are blinking weirdly, nobody'll notice that he's acting off. He just needs to act cool and- oh! Finally, his locker.

The mouth opens kind of slowly, but Gus takes no note of it. He tries to quickly shove his books in as he sees another student coming near this spot. He isn't going to glance at them, that'd be useless anyways, he'd need to refocus his vision to know who they were. He's.. having a bit of trouble getting his books to stay in and not slip out of his locker. What if the other witch is looking at him? Oh, Titan, this is so embarrassing- hurry up! He mumbles, "Hh- just!! Stay! In!!"

"...Do you... need some help..???"

Ah. Gus recognizes who that is. Mattholomule, the kid who's only two lockers away from him- but most importantly, the kid who took his club presidency away. Now, Gus doesn't hate Mattholomule, he even kept his 'artifacts'! It's just.. this is the last thing he needs right now.

"Is that a no?"

"O-Oh! R.. right, sorry- yeah- yeah I'm fine! Haha." He can't believe he just forgot to answer like that! Why can't he think clearly? He just wants a nap- _please_ let him have a nap.

Gus isn't even looking at his locker anymore as he sees Mattholomule slip his books in his locker with ease. Lucky bastard, "O-kaay, if you're sure." Mattholomule pulls out his scroll, still standing in front of his locker as Gus finally gets his books in after two more tries. He sighs, relieved. He glanced over at Matt as his locker closed. He didn't pick up much but he saw the scroll- and then he realized. His scroll is still in his locker.

He grumbles as his locker slowly opens again, now he has to find a bit of _paper **and**_ try to keep all of his other items from spilling. Matt looks up from his scroll, "You're- opening it again? What'd you forget?" And you see, Gus _would_ point out that Mattholomule's acting suspiciously relaxed right now but he only somewhat noticed that and he'd rather not talk too much.

"M' scroll." He mumbles, somewhat coherent. It appears he's even more tired than before, how great. Mattholomule raises a brow, "And you're sure you're not gonna have any problem getting it?" That.. was oddly nice. Gus expected something like a joking insult, you know? Something Mattholomule would say to playfully piss Gus off, not realizing Gus was in a bad mood, then accidentally making Gus upset without realizing it.

But, alas, that didn't happen. So now instead of Gus being borderline in tears due to his sleepy state and a playful insult, he's been silent for the past 6 seconds trying to figure out why Mattholomule wasn't acting like he usually does.

"Alright, I think I'll take that as a no." The taller witch mumbles, lifting up Gus' textbooks with one hand and sliding out Gus' scroll with the other. He offers the scroll to Gus, who hasn't really noticed because he was looking at Mattholomule's face rather than his hands, confused. After two seconds of some totally-not-awkward eye contact, Mattholomule just ended up placing the scroll onto the palm of Gus' hand.

"-Oh!" Gus mumbles a thanks, but it's too incoherent to put it into quotation marks. Sorry! "No problem- but my Belos, dude, when was the last time you slept?" Okay- this is weird. Since when has Mattholomule actually expressed car- okay, maybe he's been less of a jerk than usual. But still!

Gus mumbles something, but unlike his previous incoherent mumble, Mattholomule can't figure out what he said from the context, "Caaann you say that again?" Gus does a small nod, now trying to put more effort into his mumble, "Wen' to sle... p a' 5." (Went to sleep at 5) "And when do you wake up...???" Gus mumbles incoherently again, but it ended off with an x, "You only got _one_ hour of sleep?"

You know, having it being phrased like that is... a bit of an eyeopener for Gus. That added with the fact that he had to pull an allnighter yesterday- okay, that explains a lot. It doesn't help, but it explains things.

Gus nods, stuffing his scroll in his pocket. He'd like to avoid being verbal as much as he can- ah, his shoulders feel heavy. And his spine. His head too. I think Mattholomule's saying something- he sounds worried? His voice is getting louder. Gus isn't picking up on any words, though, he's just... feeling heavier but also.. lighter...???

And before he knew it, he finally was getting some well deserved rest. And there was also a slightly-panicking witch trying to carry his weight, but Gus doesn't know that yet.


End file.
